This invention relates generally to the liquification of sugar and, more particularly, to a system which is capable of continuously mixing dry particulate sugar with a liquid, such as water, to form a liquid solution, and continuously pumping the solution to a location where it is stored or used.
Liquified sugar is commonly used in the food industry. Heretofore, liquification has been carried out using a batch process in which dry sugar is conveyed to a tank of hot liquid (e.g., hot water) and mechanically mixed with the liquid to form a batch of sugar solution. After the batch is finished, it is pumped from the tank, usually to a remote location for storage or use in a food processing operation. The process is then repeated to complete the next batch. This type of system has several drawbacks, including relatively slow liquification rates, high equipment costs, high wear on the conveying and mixing equipment due to the granular nature of the sugar, clogging of the dry sugar conveying equipment due to steam and moisture in the area of the mixing tank, high equipment maintenance costs, and other disadvantages.